Five Times Blaine Was Sure Kurt Was The One
by JessiOnTheMoon
Summary: Kurt never fails to amaze Blaine.


Just a little ficlet with five instances in Blaine and Kurt's life together. Unfortunately, I don't own Glee.

**The Vote**

Neither of them particularly enjoys talking politics, even less-so watching others on television talk about it, but when that_ oh-so-important_ vote is taking place in New York, they are glued to the television. The night of the announcement, Kurt and Blaine sit close on the sofa in the Hummel-Hudson living room, joined by Burt, Carole and Finn.

They listen to the debate, to the support and opposition from both Republicans and Democrats, and in each passing moment, Kurt squeezes Blaine's hand harder, growing more and more anxious.

"They've just got to- it has to pass. It has to - please, please," Kurt rambles to himself. Blaine is silent next to him, shaking slightly with nerves.

When _New York State Senate Passes Marriage Equality Bill 33-29_ flashes across the screen, Kurt screams and jumps up from his seat, bouncing on his toes.

"It passed!" he yells. He drops back next to Blaine, beaming, lungs heaving. He turns to Blaine who is mostly frozen in shock.

"It passed," he breathes out, turning to look at Kurt, tears in both their eyes. He wants nothing more than to grab Kurt and kiss him senseless but he is painfully aware of their company.

Kurt - Blaine wonders briefly if he can read his mind now - flashes a look at his father, who, to both their surprise, ushers Finn and Carole into the kitchen, leaving the room with a knowing smile.

**The Game**

Blaine opts out of his family's usual summer ski trip. These days, Vail, Colorado, just doesn't captivate his attention anymore as much as the pale arms wrapped around him do. They splash in Blaine's pool to beat the July sun bearing down on them, but when the heat becomes too much, they retreat to the trees in the far back of Blaine's family's property. They hung a hammock at the beginning of the summer where they both lay and look up through the thick canopy of leaves where the oppressive sun can't reach them.

Blaine curls into Kurt, who removes his arms from behind his head and wraps one around Blaine's shoulders, pulling him close. With his other hand, he traces random patterns on Blaine's bare back, spreading around what moisture is left from their time in the pool.

"What am I writing?"

Blaine concentrates on the fingers on his lower back, trying to decipher the shapes.

"_B-L-A-I-_ Blaine."

Kurt splays his hand over Blaine's back as if to clear the slate, starts again.

"_T-R-A-M-_ no, N, _T-R-A-N-S-F-E-R_- Transfer?" He props himself up on an elbow, looking at Kurt, who just smiles. "To McKinley?" Kurt nods. Blaine lowers himself back down, curling tighter into Kurt, considering. When Kurt's hand splays over his back again, Blaine closes his eyes and concentrates.

"_I-L-O-V-E-Y-O-U_," he spells, smiling against Kurt's skin. Kurt slips a finger under Blaine's jaw, tipping their faces to meet.

They spend the rest of the afternoon in the hammock, fingers trailing words over cool skin.

**The Test**

Three weeks before the start of their senior year, Blaine's first at McKinley, Kurt and Blaine sign up to take the SAT. The night before the test, they sit together on the floor of Kurt's room, surrounded by prep guides, binders full of notes from classes. Blaine flips frantically from book to book while Kurt idly leafs through a notebook, looking bored.

"You went to Dalton. Did they really not prepare you for college?"

"College I'm prepared for; it's the stupid SAT that's going to kill me! Besides, I was only at Dalton for sophomore and junior year. They didn't do anything college-related sophomore year and junior year, well... I was kind of distracted."

Kurt smiles innocently at him.

"If I fail this, I am _so_ blaming you," Blaine scowls.

Kurt barks out a laugh, "Oh really now! If it's going to be my fault, I may as well get something out of it," He walks his fingers up Blaine's arm, across his shoulder, playing with the loose curls at the base of his neck. Blaine shivers and shrugs his hand off.

"How are you not freaking out right now?" Blaine digs through the pile of books, looking agitated.

"I don't know," Kurt says calmly. "I just feel like I can't learn any more than I've already learned from these things," he drops the prep guide in his hand. "Besides, it's just the SAT."

Blaine's eyes bug. "NYU requires at least a 1300!"

Kurt shakes his head, "We'll both get good scores, good enough for NYU, and you know it. You don't give yourself enough credit."

Blaine looks down at his lap, sighing. "What if one of us doesn't get in?" he asks quietly. "What if we have to go to different schools?"

Kurt shrugs. "Even if I don't get into NYU, I'd still move to New York with you."

Blaine looks up at him. "You would?" Kurt nods, looking at him as though he's crazy for even asking.

"Would you move with me? If you didn't get in, I mean."

There was no hesitation on Blaine's part. He throws aside the pile of books in his lap and crawls over to Kurt, holding him close.

"Definitely."

**The Fight**

They have their first fight, their first _real_ fight, when they meet for coffee one morning before school. The day then consists of glares in the hallway, the most awkward chemistry lab in existence, and the only time Blaine remembers dreading Glee club. At the end of the day, they leave the school parking lot without exchanging so much as a glance.

The trouble is, neither of them remembers what the fight was about in the first place, so they wait for the other to call and apologize. They don't.

For days, they dread school, the time they have to spend together, but the silent treatment is taking its toll on both of them. Slowly, they give in. They exchange quick glances now, chance a slight smile, don't almost blow up their chemistry class. But they don't talk.

By the fifth night, Blaine can't take it. He starts his car, pulls out his phone and dials Kurt's number. He doesn't have any idea what he wants to say, so when Kurt picks up, he dumbly says, "Hi." And leaves it at that.

"Hi," comes the quiet reply.

And that's all they need. They sit on the phone, listening to each other breathing. He pulls up outside of Kurt's house, looks up at the light in Kurt's window. He quietly closes his car door, and when he rings the doorbell, he hears it echo through the receiver. Kurt sighs in his ear; Blaine anxiously shuffles his feet on the doormat.

The door opens and Kurt's phone clatters to the ground. Blaine smiles hopefully at him; Kurt takes the steps between them, wraps his arms tight around Blaine, who returns the embrace. Minutes pass, but they are content to just hold one another.

**The Vote (II)**

Kurt invites him to their senior prom and it doesn't scare him as much as it does when he asked him the first time over a year ago. Blaine agrees to go of course, less reluctantly than he did before, but still slightly hesitant after the prom queen election of their junior year.

After their year-plus together, they are more comfortable together. It's less of a game of stepping around one another, learning habits and secrets, and more of them working as a team - they are moving pieces functioning as a unit. Kurt tends to weigh Blaine's input more, as he smooths out his tux pants, scowling slightly at the itchy material. The things he does for love.

They get to the gym, Kurt handing over their entry tickets and Blaine holds his breath. They mingle with their friends, even hold each other during a slow dance. When the time comes to vote for the prom king and queen and Kurt rushes over to the table, Blaine abstains but can't help but look at what Kurt writes.

_Kurt Hummel_, his paper says, under _Queen_.

Blaine looks at him and Kurt smiles.

"Figured I'd get a jump on the joke," he winks. Blaine shakes his head in disbelief and pulls Kurt close to him.

"Besides," he adds. "I looked fabulous in that tiara."


End file.
